Secrets in the basement
by FreakyyDude
Summary: It's been over a year since Pam had laid eyes on her maker after the events that happened outside of The Moon Goddess emporium, one night while taking stock in the basement of Fangtasia she gets an unexpected Surprise. (TERRIBLE SUMMARY DON'T STAKE ME!) I've fixed it guys. :)
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: So this is my first attempt at a Paric fic. Okay, this is my first attempt at a True Blood fic but I hope you guys like it, or the start of it really, I haven't finished, there is still at least one more chapter to come. I've rated it M because there could and most likely will be some mature themes later, after all the person who gave me the prompt did ask for it haha.

Anyway. Enjoy. Like, review; tell friends blah, blah, blah.

Oh! Also this was written on a phone so please excuse any mistakes in grammar that you find, voice over on the Iphone doesn't' really pick things up like that.

Fandom: True Blood

Pairing: Pam/Eric

Rating: M for later chapters.

Warnings: None that I can think of.

Characters: Eric Northman, Pamela. Jessica, Sookie, Bill (Mentioned.)

Summary: it's been over a year since Pam had laid eyes on her maker after the events that happened outside of The Moon Goddess emporium, one night while taking stock in the basement of Fangtasia she gets an unexpected Surprise.

(TERRIBLE SUMMARY DON'T STAKE ME!)

Pam had done exactly what he'd told her to do. She had ran, ran from the streets outside of Moon Goddess, ran from Bon Temps and from him, from her maker. The man she'd loved as a father, a brother, a son and a lover for the past 100 + years of her life all because she'd done exactly what he wouldn't if he had been in her place and Godric had been in his. Unfortunately Eric hadn't seen it her way, all he could see was Sookie and her precious fairy vagina. He'd yelled at her, which in all truth wasn't anything new, he'd yelled at her before in the past as all makers did at some point but this time had been different, this time he'd threatened to kill and he'd meant it, she had seen it in his eyes, heard in his voice and in the words he spoke, she'd felt it in their bond.

So she'd ran, ran as fast as she could despite every drop of blood in her body trying to pull her back to her maker. That had been one year, six months, 3 weeks, 2 days and five hours ago, not that she was counting.

Currently Pam was in the basement of Fangtasia, her heels clicking loudly against the concrete floor as she walked past the coffins she and Eric once shared towards the refrigerated room were they kept the bottles of true blood, she'd take stock, refill the bar upstairs then leave.

The only reason she'd shown up was because she knew Eric wouldn't be in, Jessica had told her the previous night that Sookie had told her that Eric was taking her to Sweden for a two week Vacation in the house he kept there, in their house. It had taken a lot more than she'd expected to keep the block that she had on their bond under control then.

Jessica had been great, despite Pam's unwillingness to admit it, or at least out loud to Jessica's face but she had been. Jessica had been there when both Bill and Eric had put themselves in the way of a wooden bullet to save little Bo Peep. She understood why Pam had done what she did, had thanked her for it.

Jessica had taken over her shifts at the bar, she'd kept her in the loop, told her when Eric would and wouldn't be at the bar so that Pam could come in and do what she needed to do, the bar after all was hers as well. Jessica had kept Eric distracted at Sookie's house while Pam cleared the house she had once shared with Eric of her belongings.

Pam had kept their bond open for the first few nights but it'd gotten too much. She'd felt the relief he'd felt when he was back with Sookie, felt the joy at their relationship, felt the pleasure that he felt each time he lay with her. For years she'd watched Eric with other women, she'd felt him with them but they'd never stuck around for longer than a few hours, if they even lasted that long. Sookie had came into their lives one stupid night, showing stupid pictures of stupid people and asking stupid questions, their lives hadn't been the same since, she hadn't seen it then but she saw it now. So she'd put a block up, she knew, for a fact that he could break it easily, he had done so in the past but this time he didn't, he didn't even try too.

As Pam lifted the crate of 16 bottles of True Blood that would refill the bar out of the freezer she turned and locked the latch, her thoughts so far back in the memories the basement held, despite her inhuman abilities she didn't hear the thunderous thumping of the music from the floor above ground to a halt or smell that the air that was usually filled with the sent of alcohol drenched humans grinding in clothes far too tight for their unattractive bodies clear up in a matter of minutes.

It was only when the door to the basement slammed shut hard enough to shake the floor that Pam's mind cleared. She knew instantly who the deep and slightly accented voice that spoke behind her belonged to, she'd heard it last over a year ago and every day in her dreams since.

"Pam."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** so I think I've rambled on a bit in this one. I hope y'all like it though. Still another chapter to come. Woo hoo?

Bizarrely it seemed as though everything had suddenly stopped the minute Eric had opened his mouth. Pam listened but heard nothing, it seemed as though time had completely stopped. There were no clocks ticking, no cars driving, no animals in the woods making a sound; it seemed as if every human heart on earth had suddenly stopped beating like they too had been caught off guard by Eric's sudden appearance.

It was when he said her name again that everything kicked back in and the world came out of its sudden complete pause, Pam though still felt stunned, so much so that in her haste to find a way to escape the basement without actually having to turn and face her maker the grip on the crate she held loosened and sent the bottles of synthetic blood to the floor.

Pam crouched down, her legs bending at the knees as she began to pick up the shattered pieces of glass, sure she could have Ginger do it but she hoped with no real belief that the awkwardness of their situation would make Eric leave. Her mind had filled with thoughts that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't push them away, had he come to tell her to leave the bar? To leave Shreveport? Had he come to release her? Had he come to do what he'd threatened all those nights ago and kill her?

She jumped suddenly, both physically and mentally as long thick yet soft fingers curled around her wrist and pulled her bloody and cut hand from the mess on the floor, she hadn't even realised that shards of glass were embedded in her flesh until slowly and gently Eric pulled each jagged piece from her hand.

It was his lips on her skin that broke Pam's silence, the sudden feeling of his tongue lapping at the blood that remained on her now healed fingers both confused and enraged her. She stood, yanking her hand from his grip and glared down at him with as much fury that she dared show, after all he may have pissed her off and hurt her but he was still her maker.

"Shouldn't you be in Sweden?" She asked.

"I should." He nodded and stood back up to his full height of 6 foot 4. "But a little vampire told me you'd be in tonight so I cancelled the flights."

Pam made a mental note to slap Jessica a few times if she made it out alive.

"Well I'm leaving, so you wasted your time, I'll have Ginger clear up the mess down here." She turned, her back to him, ready to leave or at least make an attempt too before he tore her head off, Eric had always liked to play with his victims for a while before putting them out of their misery.

"Pam we need to talk."

Pam spun so quickly that she was dimly impressed that her heals hadn't snapped with the speed that she had moved with..

"We need to talk?" She mimicked, her eyes blazing with a rage that despite the little voice in the back of her head telling her to tone it down, to watch her mouth she couldn't.

"We need to talk?" She repeated. "You've had over a year to talk to me Eric and you've spent that time doing god knows what with your fucking fairy."

"I." He began but she cut him off.

"NO, you had over a year to contact me and you didn't, there was nothing stopping you. You're my maker, whether I like it or not you know where I am every second of every day.

"you could've came to me!"

"No, I couldn't have and you know that. If I had you and I both know you would have been more pissed off, after all I would've been disobeying you again if I had, wouldn't I?" She raised an eyebrow. It was as if a dam had been opened up, all the hurt and rage that she'd bottled up over the past several months had spilled from the non existent box she'd kept them in and out through her mouth in a flurry.

"You threatened to kill me Eric, what was I supposed to do?" She asked, somewhat defeated.

"Pam…"

"And you meant it, I know you did. I just don't get how you could be so mad at me, how you could hate me for doing something that any progeny worth the blood that ties them to their maker would've done in my position."

"Pam…" Eric tried again.

Pam ignored him and continued on, if he was going to kill her then she'd at least give him one last piece of her mind before he did, he'd made her and knew that she wasn't the type of vampire to beg. As a human she'd begged him to make her, as a vampire, as what he'd made her over the years she wouldn't beg him to spare her, she wouldn't give Sookie the satisfaction of knowing she'd brought her down.

"for the first few days I thought you were still under Marnies spell, after all what vampire would give themselves up and put their entire species at risk for a human who could hardly stand him until he'd been turned into a giant man child? What kind of Viking would surrender without barely any fight?."

She dropped her eyes to the pink coffin that lay beside his jet black one and concentrated on a particular patch that had suddenly became the most interesting thing in the world.

"But I was wrong, at least about who's spell you were under." She laughed. "it was Sookies, it has been since the moment she stank up our bar."

She paused for a moment and took an unnecessary breath.

"So if you're going to kill me Eric get it over with, I wont apologise, not again. I stand by what I did and given the chance I'd do it again, as much as I hate both alternatives but I'd rather loose you to that blood bag than have to clean you up off the streets of this shitty little town!"

"PAM!"

Before she could answer, he'd pinned her to the wall by the stairs, one hand up above her head holding both her wrists, one of his long legs pressed between her too long slender ones and his lips, soft, gentle were pressed against her own.

**A/N** so what do you guys think? Favourite, review.. Like. Do whatever you need to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** so uh here goes… The prompter wanted sex so here. :D

I'm not very good at sex scenes and found that while writing such a scene I transformed into a very giggly teenage girl.  
ANWAY  
Enjoy. I hope y'all like

Pam closed her eyes as his lips moved to her neck, a small groan escaping her throat as he nipped and sucked at various parts of her body. With ease she lifted her feet from the floor, allowing her body to float for a few seconds until she got comfortable and let him support her weight.

She decided to ignore the little voice in the back of her head as Eric explored her body with his hands, each touch felt new like little sparks of electricity although he'd touched her thousands of times in the past.

With both her legs around his waist Eric shifted his hips, pulled his member free and positioned himself at her entrance. He raised his eyes from the ample cleavage that spilled from the V in her shirt and looked into her eyes. Pressing his mouth to hers he thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt.

They groaned in unison, both their fangs snapping out with an audible click as his hips began to move. With a growl he sank his fangs into the long line of her neck when she threw her head back in pleasure, the hand he had gripping her hair was the only thing preventing her from cracking her skull against the wall behind them.

She dug her feet into his ass, her now free hands gripping his shoulders; the sharp points of her freshly painted bright pink nails tore through the black material of his shirt and into the skin beneath. She sank her fangs into his neck, tasting him as he tasted her, it was then that whatever little hold she had on their bond broke and she could feel him again.

she climaxed then, her entire body stiffening around him, her skin heated for a slight second as she swallowed mouthful after mouthful of his blood, the blood that made her.

He followed soon after, his thrusts becoming erratic as he moved within her. He tore his fangs from her throat and licked at the wound as it healed. He moved his hands from their previous place on her body to grip the swell of her ass and pull her as close to him as physically possible as he released inside her.

He kissed her cheek then her neck, his arms wrapped loosely around her middle, her own around his neck and her legs around his waist as he groaned low against her skin."

"Jesus fuck Sookie…"

It was the sharp slap of Pam's hand against his face that cut him off.

He could fell her emotions rippling through their bond, hurt mixed with anger not only at him but at herself. She quickly moved off him.  
"I can't believe I fucking fell for that!" there was embarrassment through their bond now and he hated it, hated having her feel this way but Pam was up and out of t he basement within a few seconds,leaving him without a chance to explain.

her underwear was still draped unceremoniously over the lid of his casket, the remains of what had been a crate of true blood still stuck to the floor in a congealed mess of liquid and glass.

Eric stood in complete darkness for all of a few seconds; he reached down, tucked himself away and muttered what he had intended to be the rest of his sentence.

"Has nothing on you." before he sped up the stairs and out through the basement door to find his progeny.

**_The end?_**


End file.
